project_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
History of the League of Small Superpowers
History of the League of Small Superpowers Setting Off The League of Small Superpowers has existed on Planet Bob for six years. Ghost, an officer in the LoSS Armed Forces, decided that the time was ripe for LoSS to begin expeditions to a different world. After recruiting Johannesdesilentio and Dabigbluewhale, another officer in LSAF, they decided to extend LoSS’s reach not only to Planet Bob but to a new and uncharted Planet Chris. LoSS’s Early Days on Planet Chris The early days of LoSS were not the greatest. Forums and IRC channels needed to be set up as well as recruiting capable people to run the alliance. Ghost worked tirelessly, setting up what needed to be set up and tapping Shadowstar to become LoSS’s first Minister of Finance. With Shadowstar in the mix, LoSS began to plan its rise in Planet Chris. Shadowstar began creating financial programs that would later become the model for our current programs. He also created guides that we use today. Shadowstar’s biggest contribution was the invention of Project Dialeadh. This program paired aider nations with smaller nations with the bigger nations funding the military of the smaller countries in order for both parties to get cheap land. Currently, this project is still in development and is awaiting the revival of the war system. LoSS’s Expansion and Growth Bothered by the low membership, Dabigbluewhale and Ghost decided that a recruiting drive was necessary for LoSS’s success. The first recruitment message emphasized guides that could get your income to a 100 million per day in a matter of weeks as well as advertising LoSS as a military-oriented nation. The first recruiting drive yielded the greatest success, bringing in 15 new members. Some of these new members became the first senators in LoSS (Envoy, Gaius Caesar, and Hyomi, who later became a triumvirate). With the addition of these new members, LoSS was well on its way on becoming a legitimate alliance. Two weeks after LoSS’s inception, the recruiting effort got LoSS into the top 20 alliances and a spot in the Blackstone Commission’s monthly newsletter, “Blackstone Chronicle”. The article listed the top 20 by nations and by activity percentage. LoSS clocked in at 12th in size, but tied BCOM for highest activity percentage with a 91 percent activity rating. This is when, in my opinion, LoSS shifted from a mid-tier alliance to a relevant established alliance. LoSS Begins Its FA Journey LoSS’s foreign affairs history is a rocky one. On May 26th, LoSS signed an Optional Defense Pact with SNAFU, another mid-tier alliance. Five days into the treaty, negotiations began between SNAFU and LoSS about a possible merger. Dabigbluewhale and Ghost represented LoSS while PresidentBen and Kim Jong Lee represented SNAFU. It was agreed that SNAFU nations would merge into LoSS because it was the bigger alliance, but the deal breaker were the concessions. SNAFU officials, they argued, were giving up their independence and autonomy in this merger and they should at least be compensated somehow with positions of influence within LoSS. Ghost offered the higher-ups in SNAFU positions in the Senate, as all ministry and trium positions were filled at the time. SNAFU seemed to accept these concessions and the deal was thought to be done. Then in a clever bit of diplomacy, the Empire of Odessa came into the picture. Odessa offered better positions in their alliance to SNAFU’s leadership, which eventually led to SNAFU merging into Odessa. The effect of this at the time was significant. LoSS lost a treaty and a chance at the front page all in one fell swoop. SNAFU’s departure also created a void in LoSS’s foreign affairs and government moved quickly to fill it. Around this time, Jemmm, the former foreign affairs minister in Iron Curtain, began berating SNAFU for their choice, saying that LoSS was the better fit for them. At the time, Jemmm presented himself well and there wasn’t really any reason to believe that he would turn out to be an incurable troll. In a snap decision, Ghost and Dabigbluewhale decided to pursue diplomatic relations with Iron Curtain. This eventually led to an Optional Defense Pact with Iron Curtain, which received negative reviews from most of the other major alliances. The IC-LoSS Saga The ODP between LoSS and IC was, first of all, made on pure emotion. I will be the first to admit as the Foreign Affairs minister at the time, the decision was made because of a failed merger with SNAFU and Jemmm publicly declaring that we were the better choice for it. However, the rest of Planet Chris did not see it that way. Two days into the ODP, LoSS government received screenshots of Jemmm trolling on various IRC channels as well as on the OWF. Most of PT began to view him negatively for his actions, as well as Commander Sheperd, another member of Iron Curtain. These two quickly became two of arguably the most hated figures in Planet Chris and the rest of the world began to associate LoSS with them. Dabigbluewhale and Ghost begin to seriously consider dissolving the ODP, but decided for honor’s sake, that we ride out the ODP and just not renew it. The final straw came in the form of a bloc. Trinity was announced on the OWF on June 8th and it had three major alliances: Blackstone Commission, Guardian, and Odessa. At the time, LoSS maintained cordial, if not friendly, relations with all major alliances. So when BCOM approached us in their embassy, telling us that the ODP with IC would strain our friendship, LoSS government had to act. The debates were heated and the votes split down the middle. Gaius Caesar and Redrum argued to keep the ODP and let it run out, so that LoSS doesn’t look bad for canceling an already short ODP. Hyomi, Ghost, and Dabigbluewhale argued to sever connections with Iron Curtain, saying that keeping this ODP ruins our overall foreign affairs image with the rest of Project Terra. The debate ended in favor of dissolving the ODP with Iron Curtain and ending all relations with them until Jemmm and Sheperd were both either kicked or reformed. The aftermath of this saga was simple. Flubb, one of the creators of Iron Curtain, kicked Jemmm and Commander Sheperd out after finally realizing that they were a liability in foreign affairs. Currently, LoSS is keeping Iron Curtain in its sights, but is not pursuing any diplomatic relations with them at this time. Iron Curtain in the meantime is trying to rebuild and it remains to be seen how Iron Curtain will be after its restructuring. LoSS Continues to Chug Along With the creation of Trinity and the IC-LoSS ODP behind them, LoSS felt the need for a change in direction. With the addition of Edwylm as a Minister of Internal Affairs and Rtellez as Minister of Defense, things seemed to be looking up for LoSS internally. However on June 12th, Shadowstar resigns from government activity in LoSS. The loss of a finance minister halted all programs which were just getting off the ground, including a trade system that Shadowstar was working on. Ghost tapped Irule, a former AAN member and a CN-LoSS member to be the new finance minister. Redrum, a long-time PT player as well as a CN-LoSS member was enticed back into the game and became the first praetor of the Senate. On June 6th, the first charter amendment was made to suspend elections of senators as well as deputy ministers. This was done for efficiency’s sake and to ensure that senate members were active members of the alliance. This move sounded particularly troubling to some government members, but they believed that the pros outweighed the cons in this situation. The next day, LoSS finally passes the Blackstone Commission for the 11th biggest alliance in game. This put LoSS two members away from the first page and recruitment efforts were stepped up to get those last two members. However, this would be short-lived. Due to an initiative to get rid of inactive members, Ghost and Dabigbluewhale began kicking players that were a week inactive from the game. This marks the first activity check done in LoSS and led to the drafting of activity policies and stricter membership application processes. On June 9th, LoSS finally stabilized at 40 members and began looking into ways to make LoSS's presence in PT greater. Lost Steel of Darkness During this period, the only bloc in existence was Trinity. However after the Independent Republic of Orange Nation (IRON) and The Dark Empire declared their existence on Planet Chris, LoSS government decided to make a bloc of their own. Thus, the Lost Steel of Darkness, or LSD was born. After it was announced on the OWF on June 13th, it received mostly positive reviews. Some of the negative comments were based on the timing of the bloc, which was right after Trinity. It looked to some that LSD was an attempt to seem relevant and to get attention away from Trinity. With the inclusion of TFE two days after it was announced, some of the more outspoken members of PT began calling out LSD. Some of the more prominent negativity against LSD came on Bootleg radio. The segment about LSD was basically calling out the alliances involved in it for unprofessionalism, for lacking forethought and preparation, and for attention-whoring. I personally took this to heart and as constructive criticism and began calling for us to slow our roll when it comes to foreign affairs and to take the criticism and build off it. Currently, we are focused on building relations with others and weighing the benefits and consequences before making agreements with other alliances. LoSS Becomes A Major Player June 15th marked the day that LoSS made the first page due to an activity check by the Black Knights, which cut 23 members. With 40 members, LoSS had the numbers and the leadership to be considered a relevant, top-tier alliance. LoSS began a policy named Friends Over Pixels. This policy makes a compromise between the paperless and the treaty camps by writing down and logging important documents and notices, such as protectorates. However, LoSS will do away with formal treaties and fight for who we please, just as a paperless alliance does. This was met with great positivity from both treaty alliances and paperless alliances alike. LoSS was also targeted by spies. Patton, a nation that joined LoSS on June 18th, allegedly stole LoSS’s growth guides and attempted to give them to the New Pacific Order. Jasmine, a member of government in NPO, alerted LoSS about the spying attempt, showing great integrity. This act of treason made Patton the first nation ever on LoSS’s kill list, and boy did he get rolled. Anman, a member of IC who transferred to LoSS, began calling for stricter membership protocol. After Patton's attempted spying attempt, government agreed that LoSS should not be an "open-door" alliance anymore. With Anman's suggestions, more detailed background checks are made into those applying for membership. Old Faces On June 23rd, two familiar faces join LoSS. Former SNAFU members PresidentBen and Kim Jong Lee join LoSS after issues in Odessa. The issue involved the acceptance of a Nazi member by Odessa’s government, which also caused Nacho, a prominent member of Odessa’s government, to leave the alliance. Kim's decision to leave Odessa had some repercussions. When Kim chose to leave Odessa, Ben decided to follow Kim to a new alliance. Odessa leadership viewed this as an act of poaching and contacted LoSS government. When Kim explained his side of the story and President Ben affirmed that he was followed Kim of his own volition, LoSS government sided with Kim and Ben. In LoSS's opinion, Kim did not poach Ben from Odessa and maintained this position when it was discussed with Odessa government. A few days later, the poaching charges were dropped by Odessa with no real concessions. The TDE-IR War (if you can call it that) For most of June, The Dark Empire have been in negotiations to help the Independent Republic. At first they offered a merger to IR, but that was refused by President Marin, one of the founders of IR who wanted to retain their independence. TDE relented and offered instead a treaty in order to protect IR from getting rolled by Trinity for giving Jemmm safe harbor. The treaty was also refused as Marin refused to even hear a proposal from TDE. After getting refused many times and basically getting shut down every time they attempted to help IR, Marin banned DamnNation, the viceroy of TDE, and Canaan (a former IR member) from IR's forums and IRC channel, accusing them of poaching IR membership and various other things. Eventually DamnNation got fed up and called a meeting of LSD. After showing the members of LSD the logs, they announced that TDE was going to declare war. TFE and LoSS expressed neutrality in the issue and LoSS was in the thick of it, getting IR and TDE's point of view. (IR's was basically Damn was pushing too hard and poached members according to them) TDE issued an ultimatum to IR nations, giving them 72 hours to get out of IR before it gets rolled. Basically the players in this war would have been TDE and IC vs. IR, with Shellhound joining in from Guardian to roll Jemmm. If TDE attacked, FUN would back up IR and if FUN came in, LSD would have joined the fray regardless due to the MDoAP LSD has with its members. Seven Kingdoms, for unknown reasons, would also have jumped into the fray defending IR. Not even a day passed, after a heated discussion on #bootleg, TDE and IR declared peace after Marin realized that TDE offered a treaty instead of a merger. Personally, if he had just listened to TDE's proposals instead of accusing them of irrelevant things, this whole episode may have been avoided. The concessions Marin made was to unban TDE's members from their forums and their IRC channel. He was made to apologize (though his apology on the OWF was taken down by a moderator) and to leave Planet Chris for good. While the first and second concession is taken care of, I personally don't believe that Marin is leaving Planet Chris at all, or intends to. When peace was declared on the OWF's, most of PT was either disappointed with TDE and IR and this faux war will probably affect their foreign affairs and their reputation for a long time to come. The First Election and Its Aftermath LoSS's first election was a bit bumpy to say the least. The charter, which is based heavily on CN, did not mesh with PT. For example, the charter states that nominations and things start at update, but PT does not have an update time like CN does and it made the charter incredibly vague. Thus, election procedure was set by Dabigbluewhale who set up a nomination thread on June 28th, officially beginning the election. At first, it was forgotten that senate seats were not up for election anymore and nominations for both senate and triumvir came in. This was later corrected and the senate nominations removed. At the end of the 48 hours of nomination, 8 candidates had been nominated. Two incumbents were nominated, Ghost and Hyomi.Two ministers also ran, Randy and Irule, the MoD and the MoF respectively. Two senators, Redrum and Envoy, were in the race as well, along with newcomer NMA and recent arrival from Odessa, President Ben. The speeches this election round were varying in quality. Some candidates seemed to have solid plans in place to make LoSS better while others seemed to just be unprepared. The major issues in the Q&As seemed to have been forum activity, aid programs, recruiting policies, and raiding policies. One platform that stood out was Redrum's. He wanted to cease recruiting and increase activity, a daring and radical change to orthodox alliance building. He also proposed increased IRC activity as well as having alliance games in order to achieve activity goals in the forums. Randy had an idea to change the target of recruiting. Rather than focusing on new players who may or may not go inactive, he wanted to target Cybernations players who may be looking for a new game. PT is growing rapidly and CN is dying slowly, which made it a prime time to recruit players who have experience in nation simulation games and are unlikely to go inactive. Envoy probably had the most detailed speech in terms of plans. His plan for recruitment was basically to keep it as is and to streamline it and make it more efficient. He had some plans that would introduce some new things into government, like the Director of the Academy who would run the academy in place of government officers and maintain guides and an election committee or person who would run elections. He also planned to change the current military companies from revolving around population to revolving around time zones. The most elaborate speech has to go to President Ben. He created a video for his campaign that was well-made and to the point. His ideas were more or less the same as now, but he did seem focused on FA. He basically had a mindset of helping out smaller alliances and maintaining good relations with the bigger ones. He also proposed that raiding smaller nations be stopped as it is unfair. At the end of the voting, Envoy, Ghost, and Randy walked out with 10 votes each, securing their spots as triumvirs. Anman, Hyomi, and Redrum were selected as the new Senate and Kim Jong Lee was appointed as the new MoD. LoSS's First DoW On July 10th, an old face returned to troll the daylights out of LoSS. Jemmm, now vice-president of the Independent Republic, insulted LoSS government members and their allies. Randy, Ghost, and Kim Jong Lee were the three LoSS government members who voted to draft a Declaration of War against Jemmm. The creation of this DoW pulled a number of alliances in with it. TDE and TFE added their signatures, along with the Black Knights (who came much later) and Shellhound (who made it clear that this was personal and not Guardian-sanctioned). Anman was the creator of the DoW and posted it on the OWF after Randy, Ghost, and KJL approved it. The content of the OWF was of LoSS's war flag and a brief explanation for the DoW and a request for other alliances to not harbor Jemmm. It also announced that Jemmm was on LoSS's kill list until demands were met, only the second nation to receive that distinction. The demands were simple to understand: TFE demanded that Cerberus disband and Commander Shepard stop taking screenshots of TFE's forums, Shepard and Jemmm must stay in war mode indefinitely, and 500 million to each nation at war with Jemmm as reparations. Actual document can be found in the link below: http://forum.project... ... /8272-dow/ The reaction of PT to the DoW was mixed. Some took it seriously and flipped out that LoSS needed to create a DoW for a two-man alliance, complete with three other alliances. This seemed to be the prevailing opinion on the OWFs with criticism upon criticism being heaped on all alliances involved. Some nations believed it was more of a raid and that the DoW was more of a raid announcement. It was merely to let other alliances know that Jemmm was on LoSS's hit list and to not harbor him. While this is the position maintained by LoSS government, even these nations still criticized the alliances involved about the DoW, saying that it was just a raid and a full-blown DoW for a raid is overkill. This criticism caused some alliances who had their names on the document to backpedal out of it. Shellhound claimed that he believed the DoW to be a joke and removed his name from the signatories. TFE issued an official stance on the matter, where they said that TFE policy says that war is only between alliances of ten or more, which makes this DoW invalid and requested to have their names removed from the DoW. The aftermath of this announcement had Jemmm fleeing to Cerberus and being denied acceptance. Jemmm is under constant bombings with full war slots. LoSS, in the meantime, is left to clean up after another FA disaster. Paperless: 1, Blocs: 0 On July 17th, Trinity decided to close up shop and disband, marking the end of the first bloc to appear on Planet Chris. Many were shocked to see Trinity formally dissolved, as the alliances involved (BCOM, Odessa, and Guardian) were still very close. Some expected Guardian to downgrade the bloc to a treaty with Odessa instead (since BCOM withdrew itself from Trinity). Still, it seemed to be an inevitable outcome. BCOM withdrew from PT politics in mid-July, citing that internal restructuring was needed. Odessa faced rumors of disbandment as well, with their forums being taken down and many people leaving it for other alliances. Guardian was the only one that seemed to have gotten out of the bloc in good shape. All of this led to Trinity's dissolution. LSD also suffered from inactivity as well. Though TDE, TFE, and LoSS were active alliances, IRON seemed to be suffering from inactivity. With IRON being out of commission, LSD was essentially a bloc of three, but four in name. IRON, as they are dear friends of the members of LSD, was retained as a member of LSD. However, a lot of paperless alliances are hailing this as a victory over "politic-strangling treaties". An Inactive Epidemic in LoSS Forces Us To Make New Things Just like a flu, the inactivity bug spread throughout LoSS. For the first time in a month, LoSS was below the 50 nation mark due to a few nations being deleted for inactivity. Out of the 48 remaining, only 39 were active in game. Forum and IRC activity were disappointingly low. Government officials were not exempt as well. Irule, our Minister of Finance, went inactive on the forums. Dabigbluewhale took his spot, resigning from the Foreign Affairs position. Anman, one of the senators, had RL problems that ate away at his activity. The Minister of Defense Kim Jong Lee and Envoy suffered from RL problems as well. In short, government was a mess and activity was low. To combat our government's problems, a new charter was drafted to outline the responsibilities of government officials clearly and to create stricter policies on activity for members. Kim Jong Lee came up with a military aid program that would give members 40K military strength, which along with boosting our military strength as an alliance, would force members to be more active on the forums. The moral of the story is: LoSS may be beaten, but it will never fall. LoSS will always rise, no matter what obstacles are in its way. Planet Chris In Raiding Frenzy When the war system was finally introduced in stable, all hell broke loose. Market prices for military commodities were through the roof and non-affiliated nations in war mode saw all of their hard work fall to raiders and looters. LoSS was not to be left behind and a lot of its active members began raids all over Planet Chris. LoSS currently has a code for raiding: if a nation has no alliance affiliation or is in an alliance of four or less that isn't under a protectorate, then they were fair game. While this significantly limited the targets that one could attack without getting reprimanded, there were still many to go around. However, there didn't seem to be such a code in a majority of the alliances around Planet Chris. For example, TFE and TDE began using Sapphire, an alliance with just over 10 members as raiding practice. LoSS remained neutral in that conflict and continued to follow its raiding guidelines. This would change when Mikey from SK invited LoSS to take a shot at Kommunist Danmark, an alliance that was well over four members. Ghost and Dabigbluewhale were the ones in the IRC channel at the time of the proposal. Ghost immediately exclaimed that yes, LoSS members would be allowed to raid Kommunist Danmark. The reason? KD committed many offenses against LoSS's ally IRON in the past, before the first reset. KD also recently accused IRON of spying on us, sending us a PM about possible IRON espionage in LoSS. Thus, LoSS began to attack an alliance that had more than four members, ignoring the rules it set before itself. Was LoSS swallowed by the raiding frenzy, or was this change in policy justified because of past transgressions? Government Plays Musical Chairs After Kim Jong Lee's resignation and departure from LoSS and Dabigbluewhale's switch from MoFA to MoF, LoSS had an incomplete government once again. Envoy, a current triumvirate, took over the Finance department as Dabigbluewhale rushed to cover his old Foreign Affairs job. President Ben in the meantime took the Minister of Defense job, electing to stay in LoSS rather than follow his old friend to Seven Kingdoms. This now left LoSS a triumvirate short. To solve this, Ghost proposed a return to LoSS's old system of government, which included a Princeps (the pre-cursor to a three man triumvirate) and a senate. Having a Princeps reduced the amount of leaders needed by two and freed up Ghost to be a deputy Minister of Defense, citing that his inactivity as a triumvir was hurting LoSS and freed up Envoy to focus his energies into developing LoSS's financial department. Randy, the last remaining triumvir, was named the Princeps. The Planet Chris Diaspora Although LoSS had its inactivity problems, it wasn't just specific to us. The inactivity virus, or "RL DIsease" as it is more commonly called, ate away at Planet Chris' activity, causing a chain of alliance shutdowns. The first to close up shop were BCOM and LiQ, who stated that they were in need of internal restructuring. LiQ eventually disbanded, with Odessa, the United Nations, the Independent Republic, Iron Curtain, GATO, and Black Knights following suit. The active members from each of these alliances took refuge in other established alliances, like BK members joining SK and Odessa members joining BCOM, This shrunk down the list of alliances quite a bit. However, this allowed other alliances to rise, such as Phoenix (created by former War minister of Guardian Kadin), Dothraki (created by former Vanguard of Guardian Shellhound), Terra Grata (who were always active in the community though never had the numbers to show for it), the USA (headed by Joseph Black), Sol Invictus, and even the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. These new startup alliances now had the opportunity to be successful at a level they could not have reached with those established alliances in the way. The impact this event had on LoSS centered mostly on its foreign affairs. First, when BK and Odessa shut down, our circle of friends began to dwindle. Second, the moving of members from one alliance to another established alliance in a psuedo-merge shifted the balance of power a bit. With the influx of capable active members, SK began to rise to the top, passing LoSS in members. This shift in power was a would lead to various SK raids and declarations on smaller alliances. GATO was raided into the ground by SK while Planet Chris cheered them on. SK's strength would play a significant role in the next war. First Global War: LoSS, TDE, TFE, BCOM vs. TG and SK There are two sides to this story, so let's explore it from both views. SK and TG: SK heard rumors of a coalition against Terra Grata, who is one of their close friends. SK was invited to join the alliances listed above on IRC to discuss this proposition, along with NPO and FAN. Unknown to the other alliances involved, Teneges told Malone, leader of TG, to join them in the unsecured, not password-protected channel with a fake username so that he could see firsthand what is transpiring. The lack of OPSEC in this plan was what SK and TG point out in their DoWs and is the main cause of the coalition's failure. When enough evidence was gathered, TG and SK declared war on the alliances involved in a surprise DoW on the OWFs. It's natural to strike down an enemy before it can gather too much traction and looking at the numbers (about 150 coalition nations vs. 30 TG nations) SK decided to aid TG and declare war on all the coalition alliances. Using their godlike 2 mil strength nations, TG crushed most of the nations in their reach with SK mopping up the nations that were out of range. LoSS and Coalition Alliances: First of all, Terra Grata's strength was off the charts with at least five 2 milion strength nations. After witnessing TG's war with Guardian, an alliance of 70 killed by pretty much 5 nations, it was pretty clear that the balance of power was not even. Even more, it was horribly skewed. In a daring decision, BCOM leaders invited other alliances to launch a preemptive strike on Malone and its god nations. The plan was to raise up a few supernations with funds from every participating alliance to defend from possible TG aggression. Apparently, the coalition was found out after the DoW was issued. From LoSS's point of view, SK were the demons in this scenario. Sure, TG had every right to defend themselves. They saw a plan being hatched against them and squashed it. That's perfectly reasonable. What most of LoSS had problems with was the fact that Teneges betrayed our trust by telling TG of the plans, then tagging along for the land. LoSS in Wartime: Defying the Gods What once started as a collaborative effort soon became a one-man show. The various coalition alliances began asking for peace or disbanded to prevent further damage to their nations. TFE claimed that internal miscommunication between government was what caused them to participate in the coalition and that they were under the impression that this plan to create supernations was purely for defensive purposes. TDE disbanded, with some of the active membership coming over to LoSS. However, BCOM’s reaction to this war drew the most attention. BCOM cited internal strife between Potface (then executive director of BCOM) and the rest of government. Other government members claimed that Potface got BCOM into this war and that they never signed off on it. As a result, Potface resigned and after a confusing few days in which various BCOM announcements (with some announcement contradicting the other announcements) most of BCOM government were fed up and left BCOM for greener pastures. Before alpha ended, BCOM was virtually a dead AA. LoSS in the meantime refused to back down. Most of the active membership fought SK and TG aggression tooth and nail, sometimes resulting in many LoSS nations being raided and ransacked. One reason that some LoSS nations managed to survive for so long is that TG focused their fire on coalition conspirators. In LoSS, that was Rtellez and Ghost, who were focused on by Terra Grata forces. Other active members were declared on by SK and other non-god mode nations in TG. Feeling left out of the war because they hadn’t been declared on, Dabigbluewhale, Kazaf, and Envoy began to conduct coordination exercises on TG leader, Malone. In order of military strength, these three LoSSers attacked Malone once, exhausting their armies and lowering Malone’s. In concept, it was a simple stagger. In practice, it looked like suicide. However this coordination exercise was a message to LoSS nations facing stronger nations: sometimes, tactics can make a difference in the face of overwhelming strength. Some of those tactics were effective turtling. Envoy began encouraging members to counter attack by raising up a big army and leaving it deployed (making it untouchable to attack). Then, look for raid targets and attack those nations for cash. Then to ensure the safety of your loot, Envoy told members to invest the cash in state companies, which would not be accounted for when being attacked defensively. This tactic allowed nations with smaller militaries to flourish and gave LoSS nations a fighting chance in this war. By order of Rtellez, SK nations became the targets of choice. LoSS nations would get their land raided by TG nations, then raid their land and cash back from weaker nations in SK. Certainly, the amount of land gained from raids would not equal the amount lost to TG, but every little victory is a victory nonetheless. The conclusion of the war came during Chris’ shutdown of PT due to various security problems. At the end of it, most of TFE had surrendered to TG and SK, BCOM’s active membership merged with other alliances, like Dothraki and LoSS. TDE disbanded and its membership headed towards LoSS as well. LoSS remained the final alliance that was willing to stand up for itself, earning the respect of most other alliances and even from Teneges and Malone themselves. This war showed that LoSS members and its government are top-notch fighters and mentally tough when the occassion calls for it.